


Cabeswater

by mXrtis



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, OT5, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mXrtis/pseuds/mXrtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The corvid youths have a communal nap in Cabeswater and it's happy and mushy and everyone is so in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabeswater

Cabeswater stirred softly with an imagined breeze. Light poured through the overly green leaves in a way that could only be described as syrupy. Blue had a thought that it was kind of like the food you saw on fast food commercials, over synthetic and always more delicious looking than anything the real world had to offer. Noah was pressed against her stomach, his left arm draped over her hip and his right curled into his chest.His legs were sort of tangled with Blue’s, and she could’ve sworn that they’d partially phased together at one point in time. He didn’t really breathe anymore, it took up a lot of energy and his facade was already obliterated when his body had been found. It was somewhat disconcerting and the only thing that reminded Blue that he was there was the dead weight of his cold arm.

Blue’s back was pressed against Gansey’s side; her head looked up to the canopy overhead, flecks of sunlight hit her face. Gansey had one hand under her neck, which was starting to fall asleep, but he didn’t really mind. His other hand was loosely linked with Adam’s; Adam had his head leaned up on Gansey’s chest. Adam was already asleep, out cold about five minutes after the idea of a communal nap was posed by Ronan and Blue. Ronan was spooning against Adam; his left arm was slipped under Adam’s waist, Adam was clinging to it tightly with his free hand even in sleep. Ronan’s right arm was wrapped around Adam’s waist. Ronan grinned into the base of Adam’s neck.

Only Blue, Gansey, and Ronan were awake. Blue was quiet, nearing the edge of sleep as she shifted to run her short fingernails in small circles across Noah’s scalp. He made a contented noise with his eyes still closed. Her eyes drooped shut and she let her eyelids rest. Ronan untucked his left hand from Adam’s waist and moved it up to Gansey’s hand; he stopped there and rubbed the back of it with his thumb for a few moments. Then he let go and moved back to Adam’s waist.

-

Adam woke up first, he blinked and dropped Gansey’s hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He elbowed a sleeping Ronan, then sat up. Gansey let out a low hum and disentangled his arm from under Blue. He stretched out long, not opening his eyes. Noah disappeared from Blue’s embrace and reappeared standing up next to Adam and Ronan. Ronan groaned and sat up, only to lean forward onto Adam’s back. Blue smiled up at the trees and opened her eyes.

A shower of small, unlikely, unreal flowers had covered them during their nap. Noah ran his hands through Gansey’s hair and watched as they fell down to his shoulders. Blue propped herself up on her arms and left her legs sprawled out.

“How do I look?”

Gansey laughed, “They suit you. You should wear flowers more often.”

Ronan finally sat up straight and picked a few flowers from the grassy ground; he tucked them behind Adam’s ears. Noah sat down and helped Ronan with the flower placement. Blue moved over to them and braided a few into Noah’s hair. Gansey slipped his phone out of his pocket and snapped a couple of pictures. The search for Glendower was important, of course, but moments like these were even more important.


End file.
